Rabbit Heart Mint Coord
on the Pripara wiki.}} (ラビットハートミント) is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Brandless. It has appeared in Episode 148 of PriPara worn by Laala Manaka. It resembles the Rabbit Heart Fancy Coord. User Appearance Tops A mint blouse with skinny white lines on the lower sleeve, above a trim of pale pink frills. A pale pink buttoned strip goes down the center, and over it is a white vest, the bottom of which has a strip of pale pink heart tulle beneath a smaller white strip. On each side of the chest is a pale yellow scallop piped line, surrounding a pale yellow section trim with pale pink frills to match the lapel, which has fuchsia lining on it. Four crystal hearts are sewn to the torso. Ruffled fabric of pale yellow and pink stripe circles the neck and shoulders in three layers, adorned by matching coloring gems. On the left corner is a white, sky blue, and pale pink clock with pale yellow frill lining and three ribbons folded into a bow. One is white with a pale pink heart print, followed by one of purple with white dots, and pale yellow with pale pink dots. Included are white gloves lined with yellow frills and adorned by a crystal heart on the hand, and sky blue ribbon tied around the neck. Bottoms A mint knee-length princess skirt with a white design resembling tulle around the bottom, trim with pale rainbow gradient ruffles that have alternating yellow and pink gems sewn around it. Spread inches apart on the skirt are large pink hearts lined by white ruffles. A pale yellow flap of fabric hangs down the middle, lined with pale pink ruffles and adorned by a lilac pattern on the top half. Two gem chains adorn the bottom, one made from azure dots, the other diamond and pink hearts. Sewn to the side is a pink ribbon with skinny line print, accent by a mint section with yellow pearls surrounding a pink gem heart. A short pale pink translucent peplum split into four sections is attached to the waistband. Shoes Mint shoes with a pale yellow platform sole and chunk heel. Ribbon wraps around the foot and ankle with gold pearl chains attached to the crystal heart in the middle. Scalloped lilac anklets lined in pale yellow to match the dot pattern circling them are included, adorned by a fuchsia bow with sky blue dot print and tiny bunny ears. Lilac tights are included with a fuchsia dot pattern going down the middle, adorned by pale yellow, fuchsia, and azure ribbons spread between each three dots. Accessory A glittering pink ribbon with skinny yellow lines and a scalloped section of mint in the middle, adorned by a pink gem heart and gold pearls. White, pale yellow tipped bunny ears are attached. Game is a Lovely type PriChan Rare coord from the brand Brandless. It first appeared in the Selection. Trivia * It resembles the Rabbit Heart series from PriPara, for example Rabbit Heart Raspberry Coord and Rabbit Heart Sky Blue Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts PP-01.png D11E50DD-3C16-4B93-ADBA-5A3C40EFE6BB.jpeg 7E7ADA6D-055D-43BF-8CE2-FF81435D618F.jpeg Brand New Happiness Arcade.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Brandless Category:Prichan Rare Category:Selection